tttefandomcom-20200213-history
Diesel/Gallery
''The Railway Series'' Main Series File:PopGoesTheDieselRS2.PNG|Diesel in the Railway Series File:PopGoestheDieselRS3.png File:PopGoesTheDieselRS7.PNG File:ThomasandtheEvilDiesel7.png|The back of Diesel's cab File:ThomasandtheEvilDiesel23.jpg|Diesel at Toryreck File:ThomasandtheEvilDiesel27.jpg Miscellaneous File:MavisDieselBoCosketch.png|Percy, Mavis, Diesel and BoCo in an annual ''Thomas & Friends'' Model Series File:PopGoestheDiesel10.png|Diesel in the second series File:PopGoestheDiesel14.png|Duck and Diesel File:PopGoestheDiesel26.png File:PopGoestheDiesel38.png|Diesel's wheels with silver coupling rods File:PopGoestheDiesel59.png File:DirtyWork7.png File:DirtyWork14.png File:DirtyWork48.png File:ThomasandtheMissingChristmasTree47.png|Diesel with Bill and Ben at the Christmas Party File:DieselDoesItAgain17.png|Diesel in the third series File:DieselDoesItAgain23.png File:DieselDoesItAgain57.png|Diesel after he dumped the trucks of china clay into the sea File:Mavis15.png File:TenderEngines22.png File:RustytotheRescue28.png|Diesel on the Other Railway File:TheWorld'sStrongestEngine36.png|Diesel in the sixth series File:TheWorld'sStrongestEngine42.png File:TheWorld'sStrongestEngine55.png|Diesel after falling into a barge File:TheWorld'sStrongestEngine66.png File:FergusBreakstheRules4.png|Diesel in the seventh series File:FergusBreakstheRules14.png|Diesel gets covered with sand File:FergusBreakstheRules19.png|Diesel and Fergus File:FergusBreakstheRules21.png File:ThomasToTheRescue11.png|Diesel in the eighth series File:ThomasToTheRescue36.png|Diesel after taking on contaminated fuel File:ThomasToTheRescue63.png|A depressed Diesel File:SqueakRattleAndRoll56.png File:JamesGoesTooFar61.png|Diesel broken down File:CallingAllEngines!124.png|Diesel in Calling All Engines! File:CallingAllEngines!147.png File:CallingAllEngines!154.png File:CallingAllEngines!307.png File:CallingAllEngines!353.png|Diesel in an interactive learning segment File:RespectforGordon25.png|Diesel in the ninth series File:BoldandBrave12.png File:FlourPower31.png File:EmilyandtheSpecialCoaches7.png|Diesel in the tenth series File:EmilyandtheSpecialCoaches47.png|An ill Diesel File:DieselsandSteamers2.png|Diesel in a tenth series learning segment File:Don'tBeSillyBilly75.png|Diesel with Mavis and Billy in the eleventh series File:ThomasandtheStinkyCheese8.png|Diesel with 'Arry and Bert File:ThomasandtheStinkyCheese68.png|Diesel's disgusted face mask used only in Thomas and the Stinky Cheese. File:TheGreatDiscovery525.png|Diesel in The Great Discovery File:ThomasAndTheBillboard74.png|Diesel in the twelfth series File:ThomasAndTheBillboard72.png|Diesel's wheels with black coupling rods File:ThomasAndTheBillboard95.png|Diesel with a CGI face File:Don'tGoBack6.png CGI Series File:TickledPink51.png|Diesel in full CGI in the thirteenth series File:TickledPink43.png File:MistyIslandRescue44.png|Diesel in Misty Island Rescue File:Diesel'sSpecialDelivery43.png|Diesel and Rosie in the fourteenth series File:OtheIndignity40.png File:DayoftheDiesels96.png|Diesel in Day of the Diesels File:DayoftheDiesels104.png File:TreeTrouble25.png|Diesel in the fifteenth series File:FieryFlynn71.png|Diesel with Paxton and Norman File:BlueMountainMystery383.png|Diesel with Paxton File:BlueMountainMystery551.png|Diesel in Blue Mountain Mystery File:PercyandtheMonsterofBrendam55.png|Diesel in the fog in the sixteenth series File:BustMyBuffers!4.png File:ThomasAndTheRubbishTrain13.png File:PercyandtheCalliope17.png File:KingoftheRailway520.png|Diesel with Paxton in King of the Railway File:TheMissingChristmasDecorations12.png|Diesel with Diesel 10, Norman and Paxton in the seventeenth series File:NoMoreMrNiceEngine11.png File:NoMoreMrNiceEngine51.png|Diesel with Hiro File:NoMoreMrNiceEngine132.png File:DisappearingDiesels99.png|Diesel in the eighteenth series File:SamsonatYourService41.png|Diesel with Samson at the Shunting Yards File:HenrySpotsTrouble33.png|Diesel and Paxton in the Dieselworks in the nineteenth series File:Diesel'sGhostlyChristmas288.png|Diesel covered in Christmas lights File:WildWaterRescue30.png File:WildWaterRescue97.png File:DieselandtheDucklings21.png|Diesel in the twentieth series File:TheRailcarandtheCoaches105.png File:TheGreatRace84.png|Diesel in The Great Race File:TheGreatRace359.png File:TheGreatRace369.png File:TheGreatRace386.png File:SpringtimeforDiesel111.png|Diesel with Daisy in the twenty-first series File:AMostSingularEngine4.png File:TheBigFreeze176.png File:Daisy'sPerfectChristmas16.png File:JourneyBeyondSodor620.png|Diesel in Thomas' memory File:BigWorld!BigAdventures!164.png|Diesel in Big World! Big Adventures! File:ConfusionWithoutDelay102.png|Diesel in the twenty-second series File:ConfusionWithoutDelay106.png File:RosieIsRed44.png File:TheCaseofthePuzzlingParts22.png|Diesel in a fantasy sequence File:HeartofGold6.png|Diesel leaving Ulfstead Castle in the twenty-third series File:DieselDoRight35.png File:DieselGlowsAway8.png File:DieselGlowsAway23.png|Diesel popping out of a cake in a fantasy sequence File:DieselGlowsAway40.png|Diesel covered in luminescent paint Miscellaneous File:HelloThomasandJames113.png|Diesel in Hello Thomas and James File:Dieselwithnameboard.png|Diesel with nameboard File:Diesel'sModelSpefication.PNG|Diesel's model specifications File:DieselattheCoalyard.jpg|Diesel in a DVD game File:Dieselbehindthescenes.jpg File:Dieselmodel.PNG|Diesel's television series model File:DieselBTS.jpg|Diesel's model without a face File:Diesel'sModelatExploretheRails.jpg|Diesel's model at the Explore the Rails Event File:Diesel'sModelattheBritishMuseum.jpg|Diesel's model at the British Museum during the 70th anniversary party File:Diesel'sFacemask.jpg|One of Diesel's facemasks File:Diesel'sFacemasks.jpg|Diesel's jovial,sad, and frustrated face masks. Promotional Material Model Series File:PopGoestheDiesel64.png File:PopGoestheDiesel92.png File:DieselModel.jpg|Head-on model promo File:TheWorld'sStrongestEngine72.png File:TheWorld'sStrongestEngine75.png File:FergusBreakstheRules76.jpg File:BoldandBrave54.jpg File:ThomasandtheStinkyCheese82.png|Diesel, 'Arry and Bert CGI Series File:DieselCGI.png File:DieselCGIpromo.png File:DieselCGIpromo3.png File:Dieselhead-onCGIpromo.png|Head-on promo File:CGIHead-onDieselpromo.png File:DieselatKnapfordpromo.png|Diesel at Knapford File:DieselattheSteamworkspromo.png|Diesel at the Steamworks File:DieselatBrendamDocksCGIpromo.png|Diesel at Brendam File:DieselandThomasCGIpromo.png|CGI promo of Diesel and Thomas File:ThomasandDieselCGIPromo.jpg Others File:DieselPromoArt.png File:DieselJapanHeadonPromo.png|Promo Art (Head-on) File:Head-OnDieselPromoArt.gif File:DieselCGIHead-OnPromo2.png File:DieselSidePromoArt2.png|Promo Art (Side View) File:DieselSidePromoArt.png File:DieselOriginalErtlPromo.jpg|ERTL promotional artwork File:DieselERTLPromo.png File:Diesel2ndErtlPromo.jpg File:DieselNewErtlPromo.png File:Dieselpromoart.png File:TheSodorDieselEnginePoster.png|A poster featuring Diesel File:DieselattheFairground.png File:DieselAmigaMemoryGameCard.png File:Dieselvideogame.png|Diesel in Railway Adventures (PC game) File:DieselJapaneseNintendoGameIcon.png File:DVDBingo9.png|Diesel in DVD Bingo File:GoGoThomasDiesel.png|Diesel in Go Go Thomas! (video game) File:ThomasandtheNaughtyDiesel2.png|Thomas and Diesel illustrated by Josie Yee File:DieselKenStott.png|Diesel illustrated by Ken Stott File:DieselDisplay2.png|Diesel in a magazine story File:ThomastheFamousEngine(2001)10.png|Diesel in an annual story File:DieselEdavilleRailroad.jpg|Diesel at Edaville Road File:TheFatControllerlive.jpg|The Fat Controller and Diesel in Thomas the Tank Engine Live File:ThomasandDieselatDrusillasPark.jpg|Diesel with Thomas at Drusillas Park File:DieselNRM.jpg|Diesel at the National Railway Museum File:Puffing Billy Railway Diesel.jpg|Diesel at the Puffing Billy Railway File:Diesel,'Arry,Bert,Splatter,Dodge,Paxton,andSidney'sprototype.png|Diesel's basis Merchandise File:ErtlDieselPrototype.JPG|First Prototype ERTL File:ERTLModelsEarlyPrototypes.png File:ThomasERTL1990Prototypes.png|ERTL 2nd prototype File:ErtlPrototypeDiesel.png File:ERTLDiesel.jpg|ERTL File:ERTLDieselTradingCard.png|ERTL Trading Card File:OriginalWoodenDiesel.jpg|1994 Wooden Railway File:WoodenRailway1994DieselPrototype.png|1994 Wooden prototype File:WoodenDiesel.jpg|2005 Reintroduced Wooden Railway File:WoodenRailway2013Diesel.jpg|2013 Wooden Railway File:WoodenRailwaybatterypoweredDiesel.jpg|Battery powered Wooden Railway File:WoodenRailwayBatteryPoweredDieselPrototype.jpg|Battery Powered Wooden Railway Prototype File:WoodenRailwayBronzeDiesel.jpg|Wooden Railway 60th anniversary bronze Diesel File:WoodenRailwayTalkingDiesel.jpg|Wooden Railway Talking Diesel File:WoodenRailwayJamesSortsItOutAccessoryPack.jpg|Wooden Railway Diesel in James Sorts it Out File:WoodDiesel2018.jpg|Wood File:2019WoodDiesel.JPG|2019 Wood File:WoodDiesel'sDairyDropOff.jpg|2018 Wood Diesel's Dairy Drop Off File:2019Diesel'sDairyDrop-Off.jpg|2019 Wood Diesel's Dairy Drop Off File:BrioDiesel.jpg|Brio File:Take-AlongDiesel.jpg|Take Along TakeAlongMetallicDiesel.jpg|Take Along Metallic File:TakeAlongLightsAndSoundsDiesel.jpg|Take Along Lights and Sounds File:Take-n-PlayDiesel.jpg|Take-n-Play prototype File:Take-n-Play2010Diesel.jpg|2010 Take n Play File:Take-n-Play2013DieselPrototype.png|Prototype 2013 Take-n-Play File:Take-n-Play2013Diesel.jpg|2013 Take-n-Play File:Take-n-PlayDiesel'sMineDiscovery.jpg|Take-n-Play Diesel's Mine Discovery File:Take-n-PlayDiesel'sSpiderDelivery.jpg|Take-n-Play Diesel's Spider Delivery File:Take-n-PlayDiesel2014.jpg|2014 Take-n-Play File:Take-n-PlayPull'n'Zoom!Diesel.jpg|Take-n-Play Pull 'n' Zoom File:Take-n-PlayLights-n-SoundDiesel.jpg|2010 Talking Take-n-Play File:Take-n-PlayTalkingDiesel2013.jpg|2013 Talking Take-n-Play File:Take-n-PlayTalkingDiesel2015.jpg|2015 Talking Take-n-Play File:CollectibleRailwayDiesel.jpg|Collectible Railway File:AdventuresDiesel.png|Adventures File:Pirate Quest Diesel1.jpeg|Adventures Pirate Quest File:TrackMasterPushAlongDiesel.jpg|TrackMaster Push Along File:TomyDiesel.jpg|Motor Road and Rail File:TrackmasterDiesel.jpg|TrackMaster File:TrackMasterDieselWithFuelTanker.jpg|TrackMaster with Fuel Tanker File:2012RCTrackMasterDiesel.jpg|2012 RC TrackMaster File:TrackMasterRevolutionPrototypeDieselWithYellowFlammableVan.gif|Prototype 2014 TrackMaster File:2014TrackMasterDiesel.JPG|2014 TrackMaster File:TrackMastertalkingDiesel.jpg|TrackMaster Talking Diesel with truck File:Trackmaster(Revolution)TalkingDiesel.jpg|2016 The Great Race Talking Diesel File:TrackMasterGlowintheDarkDeviousDiesel.jpg|TrackMaster Diesel's Glowing Trucks File:TrackMasterSearchandRescueDiesel.PNG|TrackMaster Search and Rescue Diesel prototype File:TrackmasterSearchandRescueDiesel.jpg|TrackMaster Search and Rescue Diesel File:TrackMaster(Revolution)GlowintheDarkDiesel.jpg|Trackmaster Glow in the Dark Diesel File:TrackMaster(Revolution)TurboDiesel.jpg|TrackMaster Turbo Diesel File:MotorizedRailwayDiesel.jpg|Motorized Railway File:HornbyDieselPrototype.jpg|Hornby prototype File:HornbyDiesel.png|Hornby File:BachmannDiesel.jpg|Bachmann File:BachmannGrumpyDiesel.png|Bachmann "Grumpy" version File:LionelDiesel.png|Lionel prototype File:Lionel diesel.jpg|Lionel File:LionelDieselLionchiefset.jpg|Lionel Diesel LionChief set File:MegabloksDiesel.jpg|Mega Bloks File:MegaBloks2012Diesel.png|2012 Mega Bloks File:MegaBloks2014Diesel.png|2014 Mega Bloks File:MegaBloksLargeDiesel.jpeg|Large Mega Bloks File:DiAgostiniDiesel.PNG|De Agostini File:MyFirstThomasPrototypeDiesel.png|My First Thomas prototype File:MyFirstThomasDiesel.jpg|My First Thomas model File:DiscoverJunctionDiesel.jpg|Discover Junction File:NakayoshiDiesel.jpg|Nakayoshi File:DieselBathSquirter.PNG|Bath Squirter File:TomicanewDiesel.jpg|Tomica File:TomicaDiesel.PNG|Original Tomica File:BandaiTECDiesel.png|Bandai TEC File:LimitedEditionCollectionDiesel.JPG|Limited Edition Collection File:Wind-upDiesel.png|Wind-up File:Wind-upHappyDiesel.jpg|Wind-up Happy File:Wind-upClearMetallicDiesel.jpg|Wind-up Clear Metallic File:Wind-upMetallicDiesel.jpg|Wind-up Metallic File:PushAlongDiesel.jpg|Push Along File:DieselPullbackRacer.jpg|Pullback Racer File:RailwayPalsDiesel.jpg|Railway Pals File:MinisClassicDiesel.jpg|Minis (Classic) File:MinisOldSchoolDiesel.jpg|Minis (Old School) File:MinisHeroesDiesel.jpg|Minis (Heroes) File:MinisWarriorDiesel.jpg|Minis (Warrior) File:MinisChristmasDiesel.JPG|Minis (Advent Calendar) File:CharlestonChewDiesel.PNG|Minis (Charleston Chew) File:MinisDCSuperFriendsDiesel.jpg|Minis (DC Super Friends; Batman) File:MinisDCSuperFriendsDiesel(BruceWayne).jpg|Minis (DC Super Friends; Bruce Wayne) File:MinisDCSuperFriendsDiesel(SDCC2016DarkKnight).jpg File:MinisDieselasCaptainBoomerang.jpg|Minis (DC Super Friends; Captain Boomerang) File:PrototypeDieselasAlpha5.jpg|Minis (Power Rangers; Alpha 5) File:DieselasTwo-Face.png|Minis (DC Universe; Two-Face) File:MinisSushiDiesel.jpeg|Minis (Sushi) File:MinisMedievalDiesel.jpg|Minis (Medieval) File:MinisCowboyDiesel.jpg|Mins (Cowboy) File:MyThomasStoryLibraryDiesel.png|My Thomas Story Library book File:Diesel2011StoryLibrarybook.jpg|2011 Story Library book File:Diesel(EngineAdventures).png|Engine Adventures book File:DieselTradingCard.png|Trading Card See Also * Category:Images of Diesel Category:Images of Diesel Category:Gallery Category:Diesel locomotive galleries Category:Character galleries Category:Images of merchandising Category:Merchandise galleries